Azure Rathalos Ecology
In-Game Information An azure-colored subspecies of Rathalos. More mobile than its standard cousin, they locate prey from the air and quickly swoop in for the kill. Once these master hunters select a target, there is little hope of escape. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Dragon feet - Infraorder:Armor Shell Wyvern - Superfamily:Flying Wyvern - Family:Rath. One of the most recognized of the true flying wyverns, Azure Rathalos are bipedal creatures that sport a pair of strong wings and long tails that hold a spiked-end frequently used as a weapon in combat. Azure Rathalos are especially distinguished by their brightly-colored bodies. Like other true flying wyverns, Azure Rathalos are extremely proficient in the use of their fire breath, using it to scorch foes from great distances. Azure Rathalos are very rare and in some locations are known only as a blue phantom story. Habitat Range Azure Rathalos of the Old World inhabit the Forest and Hills, both Volcanoes, Heaven's Mount, Unknown Great Forest, Misty Peaks, Tower Top and the Tower. Their New World relatives are seen inhabiting the Deserted Island and Volcano (3rd). These creatures can survive in almost any environment, save for the colder environments and deserts. Their high metabolism means medium sized prey must be relatively abundant, so many Rathalos stick to forested areas where grazing herbivores are plentiful. Rathalos and their mates nest almost exclusively in large, wind-sheltered caves near mountain tops, they also tend to go from area to area a lot. It is one of the most territorial of true flying wyverns, and because of this, when they encounter other Rathalos, the ensuing battle can be deadly for both. Ecological Niche A top predator, Azure Rathalos fear little in their habitat range, except other large predators and elder dragons who coexist with them. As shown in the MH3U opening cinematic, Azure Rathalos will occasionally attack Epioth in the water in a manner similar to the bald eagle or osprey, with limited success, and is shown to be capable of even preying on lesser wyverns, particularly Bird Wyverns such as Great Jaggi and Yian Kut-Ku or Fanged Beasts such as Congalala or Arzuros. Only a few monsters in an Azure Rathalos' territory are strong enough to fight back if an Azure Rathalos is attacking. Foremost among them are Ivory Lagiacrus, Brute Tigrex, Lavasioth, Green Nargacuga, and other fire-wyverns that live in the same habitat. They have also been viewed engaging in aerial battles against another flying wyvern, Seregios, as Seregios tend to attack other wyvern over territorial disputes. Biological Adaptations An adept flyer, Azure Rathalos are more aggressive than most of their red counterparts, and often use fireballs to attack foes from both land and air. Azure Rathalos have powerful hind legs, making them extremely fast on ground, as well as giving them the capability to launch devastating claw attacks from the air, often severely injuring its target. While in the air, they are also capable of diving to claw foes on the ground. An Azure Rathalos' claws contain a potent toxin that will often kill a hunter if they don't seek immediate treatment after the blow that inflicted the wound. Azure Rathalos, like many others of its kind, have a very powerful roar that is used to intimidate rivals and stun prey. Their bright, blue scales probably serve the purpose of attracting a mate. Certain rare individuals in the Old World have a more developed flame sac allowing repeated fireballs as much as more than 5 in a row and strong fire balls that leave a fire trail, a reddish tint, more developed spikes on its back, and tan wings instead of green. Behavior Azure Rathalos are very aggressive and intelligent, even by Rathalos standards. Like all true flying wyverns, Azure Rathalos possess the cunning, speed and strength to fell almost any threat or prey they come across in the wild, though they will rarely challenge anything larger than themselves outside of their territory. It also seems that whilst in combat with a significant threat, Azure Rathalos become enraged far more often than most other monsters. Azure Rathalos are especially aggressive during mating season, when territorial disputes are more common, and competition for the best hunting and nesting grounds is fierce. After mating with a female Pink Rathian, Azure Rathalos will play the role of a protective father, actively patrolling his territory for a significant threat, freeing the Pink Rathian to hunt for food and care for the offspring. Category:Monster Ecology